A New Year
by TokieLovesYou
Summary: Its New Year's Eve, Hunter and Sebastian are at one of Nick and Jeff's famous parties, what sorts of feelings will be discovered? What will happen when the ball drops? Hunter might just be in for a surprise Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.


Hunter sighed and took a sip of his drink as he leaned against the wall, he'd been dragged to this New Year's Eve party being hosted by Nick and Jeff and of course, like all their parties drinking was mandatory. It might as well be, because he sure as hell wasn't gonna do anything more interesting now was he? He sighed again as he knocked back the rest of the drink before grabbing another one from the table beside him. Drinks littered the table, a variety of them, Hunter didn't care what he was drinking as long as it wasn't too strong, but luck wasn't with him as he coughed at the bitter liquid burning its way down his throat. He scowled at the cup but decided his tongue had gone permanently numb from the drink itself so he decided what harm could there be in finishing it.

"Someones being a sour puss tonight, Mr. Clarington." A sultry voice said into his ear.

Hunter turned to who the voice belonged to and found himself looking at Sebastian, with a roll of his eyes he grabbed another drink. Who knew what this was gonna be.

"Sebastian." He murmured before trying the drink, Scotch. Not bad.

Sebastian chuckled and took the drink from his hand, downing it himself in one gulp. Hunter stared with wide eyes. Of course Sebastian could knock back drinks and make Hunter feel inadequately unable to. He practically lived at the bar Scandals.

"Hey, that was mine." Hunter scoffed.

Sebastian chuckled again. "Hunter, you've been standing in this corner sucking back drinks since you got here **three **hours ago.."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "So? Not like there's anything better to do..." He murmured, crossing his arms childishly.

The taller boy gave another chuckle, God that was getting annoying, his arms wrapping around the other Warblers slim waist. "C'mon Clarington, you're drunk enough. Besides, its 10 minutes till the ball drops, I need your lips free so I can get my New Year's kiss." He whispered.

Hunter shivered and pushed at the boys face to get his breath out of his ear. "I'm not even remotely bi-curious, Smythe. You're wasting your time.." He murmured, crossing his arms once again.

Sebastian chuckled, he loved to see the other boy flustered in his arms, a drunk and flustered Hunter was a fun one. "I don't think so.." He purred as he spun the boy around in his arms, pulling him into his chest, intertwining their fingers together, moving to the beat of the music.

Hunter blushed against his will, he blamed the alcohol coursing through his body. "Cut it out, Sebastian! I'm warning you.." He whispered.

The sounds of counting down were heard as the two boys swayed, Sebastian stilled them and smirked as he stared into Hunter's eyes. They were wide and bright, with what? Fear, Lust, Alcohol, who knew. Sebastian didn't care as he leaned in closer, licking his lips.

"3...2...1" He whispered, before till he tilted Hunter's head and pressed his lips softly against his despite his protests.

"Smythe, don't you dare.. mmf!" He was cut off when Sebastian placed his lips on his, despite his protests, his eyes closed and his arms went around his neck.

Cheers were heard in the room as the sound of a champagne bottle being popped sounded, but the two boys were oblivious to anything but each other.

Sebastian smiled into the kiss when he felt his arms go around his neck, his tongue darted out and smoothed across Hunter's bottom lip, he grinned when his mouth parted with a slight moan, his tongue delved in and massaged against Hunter's, earning soft whimpers from the military boy. When Sebastian parted their lips for a breather, Hunter's teeth dug into his bottom lip and nibbled softly before pulling it in and this time, it was his tongue exploring Sebastian's eagerly opened mouth. Across the room, Nick and Jeff watched with sly grins as they raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"To the New Year!" They called, another cheer going around the room.

Finally Hunter pulled away from Sebastian, panting slightly and laughing at how lightheaded he was, he didn't know exactly what he was feeling.. but he thought it could be the start to a good thing. He smiled when Sebastian's forehead pressed against his and their entwined fingers, pressed harder together. He opened his eyes and looked into Sebastian's currently dark eyes.

"Happy New Year, Hunter..." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss against his lips.

Hunter chuckled and closed his eyes. "Happy New Year, Sebastian.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be a good thing...


End file.
